Glitch at the Dentist
by Glitch123
Summary: Oh no! A trip to the dentist is one of Glitch's worst nightmares. How will the prodigy behave at the dentist?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dentist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* Yawn * " Time to get up," Glitch said sleepily as he sat up on his bed. He was exhausted from the wild party him and Mo attended to and was especially worn out from all of that dancing. Sluggishly he made his way towards the bathroom to take a hot, relaxing, shower. After he was done, he went to his room and changed into his DCI agent style.

" Mornin Mo," Glitch mumbled as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Mo was sitting down on the couch drinking some coffee while watching some television.

" Morning sleepyhead," Mo said.

As Glitch served himself a plateful of cereal he asked Mo if they had any plans for today.

" Ummmm... lets see, we have to go to the post office to drop off some mail, go to the supermarket to buy some food, and meet up with Bodie and Angel for a guys night out," Mo said as he got up to wash his coffee cup.

" Okay" Glitch said while eating a spoonful of cereal.

" Oh shoot I almost forgot! You have a dentist appointment in an hour!" Mo said.

*Hack* " What?" Glitch yelled almost choking on his cereal.

"_ Oh no! Not the dentist! Anything but that! Why?! Why?!" _Glitch thought in his head. Oh how he hated the dentist but not also did he hate the dentist but was also terrified of going to the dentist. All of those needles, drills and metal tools lying on the metal tray waiting to get inside your mouth. Just thinking about it made Glitch get chills up his spine.

" D-Do I have to go?" Glitch asked with a croaked voice.

" Yes you do. Why you scared or what?" Mo asked.

" I ain"t scared and I'm just asking if I had to go cause you know I'm a very busy man," Glitch said a bit startled.

Glitch then ran to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth insanely until it was time to go to his appointment. "Okay Glitch, just keep it together there's nothing to be afraid of... I think," the nervous prodigy said to himself.

The Hi-Def dancers took the bus to go to the dentist. While on the bus Glitch kept on tapping his foot nervously.

" Dude are you sure you're not scared?" Mo asked while raising an eyebrow.

" No I ain't scared like I told you earlier," Glitch said.

They then arrived at the dentist and as Mo entered inside, Glitch stopped and took a deep breathe before entering. _" Well I guess this is it... here I go,"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" How may I help you today?" the receptionist asked.

" Yeah my buddy here Glitch has a dentist appointment today in about ten minutes I think," Mo said to the receptionist.

_" Oh God what if they have to take a tooth out? What if they have to do a tooth surgery thing? _the young prodigy said in his mind with fear while sitting down in the waiting room. His heart started beating faster and faster whenever he heard somebody cry out with pain and agony from a room.

Minutes seemed like hours and just as Glitch was about to go outside to leave, the time came.

" Glitch?"

Glitch jumped when he heard the dentist call his name.

" You're next," the dentist said as he was smiling.

" I'm doomed... " Glitch muttered.

The dentist took Glitch to a room at the end of the hallway and when he entered inside, waiting for him was a tray full of metallic tools.

" Now you lay down on the chair and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a second," the dentist said as he left the room. Glitch did what the dentist told him but the only thing he couldn't do is make himself comfortable. He started looking around the room looking at the posters and was also seeing the metallic tools.

I hope they don't use any pointy things in my mouth," Glitch said worried.

The dentist came back in the room.

" Alrighty, lets check that mouth of yours," the dentist said with a grin on his face.

The dentist started picking the prodigy's teeth looking at every corner in his mouth by using a tiny mirror. It seemed like hours for Glitch when it was only minutes but at last the dentist finished looking at his teeth.

" Can the patient's guardian come in the room please?" the dentist yelled across the hallway. Mo came inside the room.

" How are his teeth?" Mo asked kind of concerned.

"All of his teeth seem pretty healthy ex-"

" See Mo? The dentist said my teeth are pretty healthy! Now let's get going," Glitch interrupted. Glitch stood up and was heading out of the room until the dentist stopped him on his tracks.

" Just wait a minute kiddo I wasn't finished yet, as I was saying, all of his teeth seem pretty healthy except for one. It seems that he has one bad tooth," the dentist said.

Just hearing what the dentist said made Glitch's face turn as white as a sheet of paper.

" See what happens when you eat too much candy Glitch?"

" And how can this be resolved?" Mo asked.

" The only thing we can do to solve this problem is to extract the tooth from his mouth ".

" I see... what would happen if you don't take the tooth out?"

" If we don't take the tooth out the boy will experience unbearable pain from his mouth for at least 5 weeks. I recommend to take the tooth out but its your choice whether you want to or not." the dentist said.

"_ Please say no! Please say no!"_ Glitch said in his mind while looking at Mo who was thinking about the two choices.

Finally Mo made up his mind.

" I've made my decision and decided to... let you guys take out his tooth," Mo said while looking at Glitch who was obviously upset.

" How exactly are ya going to take out his tooth?"

" We're going to take it out while he's sedated, that means that he's going to be asleep while we take it out so he's not going to feel anything," the dentist said.

" Oh okay that's good cause I don't want my bro to be suffering with pain. You hear that lil G? You're not gonna feel a single thi- Glitch? Glitch? Where'd ya go? Mo said puzzled.

Both Mo and the dentist look out in the hallway and see Glitch running out the door terrified.

" Hey come back here Nanobyte! Somebody stop that kid!" Mo yelled running after him.

* * *

**Hey hope you guys liked it! Comment how you liked it.**

**Chapter 2 will probably come out later or tomorrow .**


	2. Chapter 2

**" Hide! "**

" Glitch come back here ya big baby! You're gonna get that tooth out either you want to or not!" Mo yelled trying to catch up to the prodigy .

" Well I don't wanna let them take my tooth out even if I'm asleep or not!" yelled Glitch as he tried to avoid from crashing into passerby's and street objects. Mo started catching up closer and closer to the purple streaked haired boy.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! I got ya now!" Mo said with an evil grin on his face but right when he was about to grab him, Glitch rapidly moved to the side, stopped, and stuck his right leg out making Mo trip over and fall painfully face first.

Glitch swiftly turned around and ran towards another direction leaving Mo sitting down with a bloody nose.

" Glitch when I find you you're so fucken dead!" Mo yelled as he got up to dust himself off.

The young prodigy quickly ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. Glitch then saw Mo walking around trying to find him mumbling about how he was gonna give Glitch a whoopin when he finds him. Several minutes later Mo was gone.

" Whew , that was close," Glitch said to himself.

He then got up and started walking around keeping an eye out for Mo who could be lurking around anywhere waiting to jump out and grab him. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going until suddenly he bumped into two tall figures. He looked up and realized that he had bumped into Bodie and Angel.

" _Hola chico! _What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

" Yeah, what are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Mo?" Bodie asked kind of suspicious.

" Oh uhhh Mo is at the apartment, he asked me to run down to the store to buy him some batteries," Glitch said nervously.

" Okay I guess, I'll see you later for guy's night," Bodie said.

Angel and Bodie turned around and started walking towards another direction until suddenly Bodie received a phone call.

* Ring * * Ring * * Ring *

" Hello? ... Yeah why?"

Bodie then turned around and looked at Glitch.

" Oh okay I see ... Alright, alright, bye," Bodie finished his call and leaned over to Angel and whispered something to him. Suddenly two pairs of eyes were aimed at the little prodigy.

" Hey Glitch come with us we've gotta show you something cool," Bodie said.

" Yeah _chico_ come with us," Angel said.

Both Angel and Bodie started to walking forward while Glitch started walking back.

" Uhhhh no thanks, Gotta run!" Glitch said. He then spun around and started running as fast as he could.

" Get him!" Bodie yelled to Angel.

The chase was on.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be released tomorrow!**

**I had to make chapter 3 short cause I have to do stuff sorry!**

**Comment on how you guys liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**" Nowhere To Run "**

" I knew it was Mo who called him! That bastard!" Glitch said while running away from Bodie and Angel. As Glitch ran he noticed that there was a fruit stand. He quickly stopped and grabbed as many apples as he could and took off ( luckily the guy in the fruit stand didn't noticed what was happening since he was asleep). He then realized that Bodie and Angel were right on his tail.

" You'll never take me over to the dentist! he yelled as he threw an apple towards Bodie . With quick reflexes, Bodie ducked but unfortunately Angel didn't see the flying red object and just when he was about to duck also it was too late.

Even though it was just an apple, you could hear a loud " BAM!" as the apple hit Angel's face with great force.

Angel quickly stopped and went towards a half broken mirror to see the damage the apple had done and realized that one of his front teeth was chipped.

_" Dios Mio! _My tooth! Now I look hideous! Why?! Why?! Angel screamed. Glitch snickered but stopped for he knew that now wasn't the time to laugh.

As Angel mourned about his chipped tooth, Bodie then knew that it was up to him to catch Glitch.

" Come back you scaredy cat it's just the dentist! It's not like they're gonna kill you! Bodie yelled as he ducked the fast moving apples that Glitch was throwing at him. Soon Glitch ran out of ammo.

"_ Oh no now what?!" _Glitch said in his mind. He quickly started rummaging in his pockets trying to find something to throw at the approaching blonde. Finally he found something.

He smirked and yelled to Bodie" Watch where you step!" and rapidly opened a bag of marbles and scattered them on the sidewalk.

" W-Whoa!" the blonde shouted as slid on the marbles. He then fell over and landed on his back.

" Owwww," Bodie moaned as he sat up rubbing his back.

Glitch then ran and ran until he reached a nearby park where he decided to rest for a bit on a bench.

As Glitch was sitting down he noticed a young girl about 5 years old sitting under a tree crying and crying. He decided to go ask her what was wrong.

" Hey there what's wrong? Where ya parents?" Glitch asked as he approached her.

" I-I don't have any parents... they're dead," the girl mumbled as she wiped off her tears.

" I live with my grandparents but I ran away because I didn't want to be with them anymore...," she said.

" Look running away won't solve anything kiddo come on, you should probably go back home, your grandparents are probably worried sick about ya," he said.

" Will you take me back home? Pleaseeee?! I'm not that far from home!" she pleaded giving Glitch those puppy eyes.

Glitch was about to tell her no since he was still on the look out for Angel, Bodie, and Mo but couldn't stand those puppy eyes she was giving him. And besides she's a little girl, something terrible might happen to her if he let her walk back home by herself.

" Okay fine, lead the way then," he said as he took a deep breathe.

She took his hand and started leading him. They walked and walked until suddenly the little girl started leading him towards an alley. They kept on walking until they stopped at a dead end.

" Why are we here?" Glitch asked feeling a bit unsteady.

The young girl turned around facing Glitch, kicked him on the knee and ran off.

" Ouch!" he yelped rubbing his knee.

" What was that for?" he wondered.

Suddenly three tall shadows towered over the prodigy. He slowly lifted his head up. It was Bodie, Mo, and Angel.

His eyes widened like the size of a baseball.

" Fuck..." he whispered.

* * *

Glitch spun around with terror but realized that it was a dead end. He then felt a hard tug on his purple, collared shirt.

" Gotcha ya little shit," Mo whispered with anger in his ear.

Suddenly he felt pairs of hands grabbing him. Bodie held one of his arms, Angel grabbing the other, while Mo grabbed onto both of his legs tightly making sure that the dancer had no possibility of escaping.

" It was a trap wasn't it? You guys planned this by using the girl to lead me here?! Everything she said was a shitty ass lie!" Glitch roared with anger and fear.

" _Si chico, _and you fell for it," Angel said smiling evilly showing his chipped tooth.

" We gave her $20 in order for her to agree to lead you in the alley," Bodie grinned.

" Now its time for ya to go to the dentist to get that tooth removed!" Mo laughed evilly.

" Nooooooooooo!" Glitch shrieked with terror.

No matter how much he struggled he couldn't set himself free for the men were too strong. They then arrived at the dentist office where they took him to a room where once again the sharp metallic tools were waiting for him.

Bodie, Mo, and Angel laid Glitch down on chair restraining him until the dentist and his assistants strapped him onto the chair. Glitch started to cussing at Bodie Mo and Angel while struggling to set himself free but couldn't.

" Man I've just GOT to record this moment!" Mo said laughing hysterically while taking out his phone.

" I certainly agree with you," Bodie said.

" _Si!"_ Angel said laughing.

The three started recording the fuming the purple streaked haired boy who was still struggling to free himself. Finally the moment came.

" Alright, its time to put this squirming boy to sleep," the dentist said as he came in the room with a gas mask.

" Now if you three gentlemen can step out to wait in the waiting room, we'll be done in an hour," the dentist said.

" Okay see ya later Nanobyte, nighty night," Mo said snickering as he left the room with Angel and Bodie.

" Come back here I ain't done swearing at you yet!" Glitch yelled.

" Alright just relax and breathe deeply," the dentist said as he put the gas mask over the dancer's face.

The prodigy tried to turn his face but the it was too late. It had only been about thirty seconds when suddenly he started to feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake but the anesthetic was too strong for him to handle. The last thing he remembered was seeing the dentist fading face.

* * *

" Mo?" the receptionist called out.

" Yeah that's me?" he responded.

" The procedure for Glitch has finished, you may see him in the recovery room," the receptionist said.

" Alright come on guys lets go see him" Mo said to Bodie and Angel.

As they entered the recovery room they see Glitch sitting up wide awake, drooling from one side of his mouth that looked like a ball. The moment that Glitch saw them he started laughing hysterically.

" Ummmmm is he okay?" Mo whispered to the dentist.

" He's fine its just that the anesthesia still hasn't worn out," the dentist replied.

" And how long is it gonna take for it to wear off?" Mo asked.

" In about two hours," he said.

" Okay then I better take him home so that he can rest,".

Mo then went over to the still laughing Glitch and carried him. But before he left he paid his bill. He then turned over to Bodie and Angel and apologized for the things that Glitch had done to them and also apologized for not making guy's night possible today.

" No its cool I'm too tired to go anywhere, anyways we'll plan another guy's night some other day," Bodie said smiling.

" Cool? How is it cool? That little brat chipped my too-" Angel said before he was dragged away by the blonde.

Mo realized that Glitch had fallen asleep.

_" You've had a tiring, terrifying day today lil G," _Mo said in his head.

When Mo arrived at the apartment he laid the sleeping Glitch on the couch and put a blanket over him. He then began watching some television but a few minutes later Glitch woke up groaning holding his right cheek.

" What happened ?" Glitch asked while rubbing his eyes.

" _Huh, the anesthesia has already worn off earlier than what the dentist has predicted," _Mo thought to himself.

" They pulled out your tooth that's what happened ya big baby," Mo said grinning.

" I didn't feel a thing," Glitch said puzzled.

" That's because they put you to sleep," Mo said

" Oh... hey that wasn't that bad y'know," he said giggling.

" I told you there was nothing to be afraid of Nanobyte," Mo said while ruffling the boy's hair.

" Hehehe, I guess you were right," Glitch laughed said as Mo moved over to sit next to him.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bodie and Angel," he mumbled sadly.

" Nah just forget about it," Mo smiled.

Both Mo and Glitch started to watch T.V. until the two best friends suddenly fell asleep together on the couch.

* * *

**Well that the end of this story!**

**Comment on how you guys liked my story xDD**

**P.S: Sorry if I made any mistakes I was in a hurry!**


End file.
